


THE TALLEST OF THEM ALL

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Love, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Bora made a wish: to be taller. Yoohyeon never liked dating tall people, so she and her girlfriend Minji show her she can
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 4





	THE TALLEST OF THEM ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Kim Bora made a wish: to be taller. It was something silly, she could never be tall. That was impossible. But she wished it anyway, one night after her girlfriend Kim Yoohyeon teased her for not reaching the cereals on the shelf. Her other girlfriend Kim Minji laughed about the joke too, so they performed hate sex.

After that heated night of hate sex, Kim Minji told her she could never reach the shelf, but she could reach her pussy, and that was good enough. Kim Minji agreed.

Kim Bora, however, wanted to be able to do both.

The next morning she was the first to wake up. And she woke up tall. Literally tall. Taller than both of her girlfriends.

She woke up Minji and Yoohyeon, yelling scared. They were shocked about her height, so they took her measures just in case. She was 71 inches tall (approximately 180 cm tall).

“Woah.” Minji exclaimed.

“This is… so strange…” Yoohyeon was having a hard time. She never told her secret, but she was just into smaller girls than her. If a woman was taller, she would never be turned on ever again. If Bora was taller… She couldn’t be her girlfriend.

To get over it, Yoohyeon ran to their bedroom and cried.

“Oh, no. What goes on?” Bora asked to Minji.

“I don’t know, dear. It is a mystery to me. Let’s go check on her.”

Bora nodded and followed her now smaller girlfriend to the bedroom.

“Yoohyeon? Are you ok?” She asked when she got in.

Yoohyeon sniffed. “No… I’m sorry I can’t do this, I can’t date a tall girl.”

Bora was shocked. That couldn’t be happening, Yoohyeon was about to break up with her because she was tall and could reach the high shelves.

“No! Don’t do this to me, please!” She ran to her arms and Yoohyeon hugged her while crying. “I might be tall but I’m still your girlfriend Kim Bora!”

“That’s right.” Minji said.

“Ah… Yes you are.” Yoohyeon said while kissing Bora on the lips. “Now that I see you here sitting on the bed with me I see things don’t have to change.”

Minji smirked mischievously. “Now she can reach the shelf AND your pussy.”

“Heh…” Bora smirked mischievously too. “That’s right.”

Bora kissed Yoohyeon passionately and the smaller girlfriend gave in. Bora was so sexy she couldn’t not kiss her passionately too.

Minji watched, getting horny just by how hot they looked making out like that. Suddenly last night’s fuck was nothing. She had something better in mind.

“Bora, dear. Show Yoohyeon she can date a tall girl.” Minji said while taking off her clothes. She didn’t need them for the next action she would perform.

“Yes, honey.” Bora smirked, getting off her clothes too.

Yoohyeon was nervous but also excited. She was already wet, so wet her clothes were sticky. But she didn’t care, she was about to have an orgasm with the Kim Minji™ signature. Kim Minji was about to eat her pussy so she took off her clothes and laid in bed.

“Yes, babe, that’s right. You look so hot.” Minji purred in her ear.

Yoohyeon moaned because of the praising and Bora agreed.

There was no time to waste. Minji took both of her legs and spread them to put them over her shoulders.

“That’s right…” Bora said, touching herself a little. She couldn’t help it, the vision was too hot.

When she heard the first moan Yoohyeon let out when Minji teased her clit with the tip of her tongue, she sat on Yoohyeon’s face.

“Eat me well, eat my tall pussy.” Bora said, too horny to think straight.

Yoohyeon couldn’t talk since her mouth was literally covered with her girlfriend’s pussy. but she moaned to confirm she had listened. And that moan made Bora moan. And their moans made Minji moan against Yoohyeon’s wet cunt.

They all moaned.

The room was filled suddenly with wet sounds and sounds of pure pleasure. It was hot, it was so hot.

“Ah… I’m gonna cum….” Bora said, rocking her soaked pussy against Yoohyeon’s face. “I’m… gonna… cum…”

Minji suddenly stopped pleasuring Yoohyeon, who whined because she wanted to come too. “Wait, ask me for permission first.” And she kept pleasuring Yoohyeon who moaned with pleasure.

“Can... I cum, Minji?” She was moaning, speaking was hard.

“Ywwes.” Minji said, with her tongue busy teasing Yoohyeon’s cave.

“W...what?” Bora asked, confused because she wanted to come but also obey.

Minji repeated her move from before. “Yes!” 

“Aaaaahhhh…” With a convulsion, Bora came. Yoohyeon held her while she had her aftershocks and helped her lay in bed.

“Now I wanna cum.” Yoohyeon moaned.

“Of course!” Bora touched her boob and rubbed her nipple. “Fuck her hard, Minji.”

Minji introduced three fingers into Yoohyeon’s vagina and thrusted hard, just like Yoohyeon liked.

“Ah...ah...aaahahhhh… Please, let me cum. I wanna cum.”

“Cum for us.” Minji said. Her arm was starting to hurt.

And Yoohyeon came. It was the best orgasm of her life, and a tall her had helped her reach it by rubbing her nipple. She could date tall girls, there were just prejudices!!

“I’m so happy with you, I don’t care if you’re tall.” She kissed Bora and Bora tasted herself. It was exciting.

Then, she kissed Minji and she tasted herself. It was hot.

What a beautiful day. They were all tall, but Bora was the tallest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
